colmaton_multiverse_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Warp
"Clearly you have never heard of me, for I cannot be restrained!" "Those who come to this country will know the promised safety and peace that brought them here." HISTORY Daniel Tonraq was born in the city of Toronto to mid-wealth parents, Roland and Lana Tonraq, descended from the reclusive and secretive Mohawk Iroquois of Onota'ke Village, from his father's side. His father is twice removed from the village, his own grandfather having moved to join modern society decades before, and so Daniel was raised in the modern world, though his parents raised him to respect and acknowledge his heritage, each year attending at least one of the traditional festivals held at Onota'ke. He was loved and accepted by the other members of the village, but shunned by the one who would later become the village elder, Ohanzee, who considered Daniel to be a tainted child for his contact with modern society. Even as a child, Daniel always loved being Canadian; his favorite shirt always had the maple leaf on it, highly supportive of Canada's multicultural ways, and grew up with that mindset, and he memorized the national anthem word-for-word since the moment he could sing them. He even took up hockey at the age of ten -although it wasn't really his thing, so he only played for a year. He also expressed interest and aptitude for mathematics, becoming a straight A student in all subjects related to Math, and as a hobby he began attending his first Martial Arts class when one came to his school -the class in question being the famous Thailand martial art, Muay Thai. However, crime was on the rise in his city. From his late childhood to early teens, foreign criminal factions such as the many Mafia factions, the Yakuza, the Triads and the Desert Moon, His mother always told him they were desperate immigrants who had made poor choices, but his father always referred to them as hypocritical scum bringing the very problems they left their homelands to escape. Daniel would soon find out the hard way that it was in fact both. His mother, an accountant with McKenzie Accounting in Toronto, had unknowingly been working for the Italian Mafia as their bookkeeper at the accounting firm. She began to notice discrepancies in their money transfers and with who they were going to -it didn't take long for Lana to find out that what they meant, and despite her husband trying to talk her out of doing so, she brought this information to the local RCMP, and word spread to law enforcements divisions across Toronto; they now had the names and account numbers of the Italian Mob bosses and lieutenants, finally having the means to bring them down. But, the Mafia caught wind of the oncoming attacks by the RCMP, and were prepared to fight back. Firefights broke out all across Toronto as the mob bosses attempted to flee the city, but not without tying up loose ends. They sent enforcers to perform driveby shootings on everyone who worked for them, knowingly or not, an unfortunately, Lana Tonraq was one of those victims, and was gunned down in the street by fleeing gangsters. Daniel was shattered, but his father was completely destroyed by the loss. He became distant, losing motivation for everything, and took to drink to quell his sorrows. Every night, for months, he was at the bars, losing his job, losing the respect of everybody, including Daniel, and spouting curses for all 'foreigners'. Apparently they caught the ear of a Japanese immigrant in the bar one night, who didn't take kindly to Roland's words, and dragged him out onto the street, carrying what at first everyone thought was a Kendo training sword, but Roland would quickly find it was merely disguised as one; hidden inside was a real blade, and with it, as the two started to fight, he decapitated Roland. At the age of fourteen, Daniel had been orphaned, and left alone until his father's sister, his Aunt Carrie, took custody of Daniel, and took him with her to her home in Ottawa, where she would be his guardian until he came of age. Daniel's method of coping became dedicating himself to the advancement of his skills, never forgetting how he'd lost both of his parents to migrant crime factions, and swearing one day, he would get even. He devoted himself to his schooling by day, and attended more Muay Thai classes by night, unaware of what awaited him after next birthday. At the age of fifteen, Daniel had missed his bus to get to school, and was running there as fast as he could to avoid being late. As he pictured the school in his mind though, driven by desperation to maintain his model student record, something happened; he suddenly felt a weightless vertigo pass over him, and out of nowhere, he had appeared in his school, right in front of his locker mid-run, which caused him to summarily crash into the metal door and nearly knock himself unconscious. Fortunately, nobody else had been around to see it else he might have been embarrassed by the experience... but for the moment, sheer bafflement dominated his mind; how had he done that? After school that day, he attempted to do the same thing again, stopping at a movie theater on his way home from school, and tried to transport himself inside, but he had never been in the theater, and didn't even know what it looked like. So, he decided to go home, feeling tired, and then it happened again; as he pictured his bed room in his mind, he was suddenly there once again, tripping on the edge of his bed and falling on his face. Following that, it all had become clear to him; he somehow had been granted the gift of Teleportation. Naturally, his first reaction was to tell his aunt, whom he had to show in order to convince. As soon as the shock of realization passed, she explained to Daniel that he was born of a line of Mohawk Iroquois who had a history of being 'gifted' with unique powers. Though his father had never shown any powers of his own, it seems the genetics of the Spirit Children were strong in Daniel, and he had been born with his own gift. At that very moment, the vow Daniel had made, about bringing the people who had killed his parents to Justice, as well as bringing down the organiations that led them, seemed all the more possible. What was a coping mechanism at first became his passion -his obsession. Every day he honed his mind in school and his body in Muay Thai class, advancing faster than ever. He master all high school fields of Mathematics, and reached Red Sash level in Muay Thai and Krabi-Krabong -sword staff fighting- one rank below Teacher. He had mastered his skills, and still continued to enhance them. Using the life insurance money left for him by his parents after their deaths, he put himself through college, earning a Masters Degree in Mathematics, and became an accountant, but on the side he not only continued practicing Muay Thai, he learned to master his powers, training for years on his own. Daniel derived his own method of combat, combining his martial arts prowess and calculative skills with his powers, learning everything he could do with this new hybrid discipline. While many martial arts masters would practice multiple styles and combine them into their own, Warp had done something greater, creating a harmonious synch between superpower and skill. A talent he would put to the test after completing his last semester at the University of Ottawa, and returned to Toronto, getting at job at the same firm as his mother once held -McKenzie Accounting, and almost as if it were destined, he gained the same position as his mother -Bookkeeper for some of the best clients of the firm. Clients... who were mob bosses. With all of the pieces falling into place, Daniel went to work. In secret, he crafted a costume at home. A uniform that would express his patriotism and his devotion to the Canadian Way. He would fight to make sure Canada was the country that both natives and immigrants alike needed it to be; he would drive out the foreign and local crime families and bring down their leaders. He used his job to his advantage, finding where the payments were going and were coming from, and his first targets were the ones who took his mother; the Italian Mafia. Mere months after moving back to Toronto, Lieutenants of the Mafia began showing up at either police stations or, if hurt enough, hospitals, until the heads of the entire local families were brought into the light, along with enough evidence to put them away for years. Daniel didn't stop there either, even when the rumors began to circulate of a pale caribou clad in white and red -the colours of the national flag, attacking criminals in the night, he fought on. People took to calling him 'The Ghost of Toronto', because whomever fell into his sights never saw him coming until it was too late. The Yakuza became his next targets, but their more advanced methods of combat put his skills to the test. The Kameyama Clan -the local Yakuza branch, was filled with martial arts practitioners, mostly followers of Karate and Tai Kwan Do. Every battle was a great experience, though, and even when he lost, he continued to improve. One his way to confront Kameyama Takeo, the head of the Yakuza family, he met Akechi Akio; a genius inventor and former paramedic from Toronto who had been forced to join the Yakuza to repay a debt owed by his father. Taking pity on the poor weasel, Daniel took Akio from the Azuma no Shinboru Tower, taking him to his secret base 'The Bunker', and returned to challenge Takeo. It was a hard battle; the crime lord fought well, leaving Daniel with many scars to remember his toughest battle yet, but he prevailed, and took the defeated Takeo to the police, where he was apprehended, bringing the operations of the Yakuza to an end... Since then, Daniel had thought maybe his war on crime would be over, but during his crusade, his eyes had opened to a bigger world, and he realized his powers could do more than just avenge his parents. He could be the vaccine for the disease that were the dangers plaguing his city; he could bring down, even end crime in Toronto. His job at McKenzie by day would allow him to keep following the money to the heads of the organization -cutting off the head of the snake, as it were. He knew his status as an unregistered super would draw attention, particularly from the Bureau of Superheroes, but he vowed that they would not impede his new mission. He made several changes then; with Akio's help, he developed a new arsenal, a new uniform, and began his second crusade. And so, he adopted the name of The Warp; the warrior who appears from a flash of light to strike you down. Over the years, he has trained two other superheroes; the Acrobatic Whiptail, and his cousin Han who became the Sound Warrior Volume, the former of whom has become a member of the Bureau of Superheroes after his training with Warp. Volume and Whiptail both push Warp to consider enlisting with the Bureau, but always he feels he is not ready to shoulder such responsibility, focusing on his hometown before he steps into a world he feels he is not ready to face... Powers and Abilities Powers *Teleportation #Range of Two Kilometers #Instantaneous #Flash of light when he vanishes and reappears #Momentum from movements he made prior to teleporting carry on when he reappears, allowing him to wind up attacks before his enemies even know he's about to strike #Can teleport to anywhere he can picture in his mind if it is within his maximum range #Able to control what teleports with him and what doesn't Abilities *Mastered Muay Thai #Specializes in Fist and Elbow techniques and is an expert with the kicks and knee-strikes #Favors the 'Flying Knee' or 'Elbow Slam' for his ambush attacks, as both techniques almost always knock out targets in a single hit, and the 'Spinning Backfist' strike as a finishing move in combat. He has practiced these moves to perfection *Master Krabi-Krabong #Although an art of sword-staff fighting, Warp does not use a sharpened weapon *Master Mathematician #Specializes in calculations #Uses basic psychology combined with calculation to determine his targets if he's about to attack a group, picking who to strike first and who last *First Aid Weaknesses *'Transferred Momentum' post-teleporting presents serious risk, as it means he cannot teleport if he's in a free-fall or wherever he appears, he will keep going at the same velocity before he teleported *Lacks any stand-out physical characteristics *Cannot teleport somewhere he doesn't know or remember, or is out of range to do so, otherwise he has to have line of sight on his destination *Use of teleportation fatigues him slowly, but can add up if he uses it too much *Bright colours of his suit force him to stay above his targets, as even in the dark he can be spotted Paraphernalia *Collapsible bo-staff *Bolas -usually carries one or two *Titanium-reinforced kevlar gauntlets built into his gloves for blocking handheld weapons, even bullets if he's lucky -though don't count on it; he's not fast enough to block bullets *Kevlar-reinforced body suit and cape *Break-away cape, with a camera built in to the brooch, allowing Akio Akechi 'Bunker' to see what he sees *Nano-tech infused mask that, along with hiding facial features, employs millions of nanobots that coat his fur and use holographic projection to turn it white *Contact lenses that change his eyes from green to gray, adding to his 'ghostly' look as they have the same shade of faded gray as the eyes of a person who has died recently Category:Heroes